Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ PяυsιαxAυstяια
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Uno es celoso y de buena conducta. El otro con complejo de superioridad. ¿Compatibilidad? Quién sabe...


**Disclaimer:** Blablablá. No son míos.

**Advertencia:** Lime.

**Pareja:** El señorito aristócrata y el rey de los pollitos. X3

**Datos:** Prusia es Capricornio (18 de Enero) Y Austria es Escorpio (26 de Octubre).

Ya saben, mezclas de horóscopos gay y hetero. Y hay algunas que decían con respecto a la personalidad de Prusia sobre cierta fecha, ejemplo: Los del X hasta el 19 de Enero, les encantan estar solos, y tienen personalidad de superioridad. En otras decían casi lo mismo, pero algo que Gilbert no posee xD. Por las dudas.

**Dedicado:** A Mary (bijutsu-tobidei-chan), espero que sea de tu agrado, lo hice con amor. Quiero mi regalo de Prusia 3

Contenido no apto para austriacos xD

* * *

**『****º…Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ PяυsιαxAυstяια…º****』**

·

·

**..Sєgύη sυs Sιgησs...**

**[·~·Capricornio·~·]**

Tiene un buen sentido del humor.

"_Keseseseseseses."_

"_Fue suficiente, obaka-san."_

"_Pero fue divertido, señorito. Ver tu cara de pobrecito, para que no te quitara Silesia."_

**X**

Muchos tienen un aspecto pedante, de autosuficiencia, de superioridad.

"_¡Alábenme, arrodíllense ante mí: El Grandioso Yo!"_

"_Deja de gritar y duérmete de una vez. Despertarás a me medio mundo, y sobretodo a Suiza, la cual no __quiero que tirotee mi casa."_

"_Oye, déjame leer tranquilo mi awesome diario" __―Prusia bajo la vista para seguir leyendo: 'Hoy día fui genial'―. "¡Era tan lindo de pequeño! ¡Era tan awesome!"_

"_¡No puedo dormir!" ―entró un armando Suiza― "¡¿Quién es el idiota que grita tanto para eliminarlo?"_

**X**

Su autodominio es poderoso.

"_¡Aquí se hace lo que el grandioso yo diga!"_

"_Bien, le pondré mantequilla al pan."_

"_Danke. Lindo."_

**X**

A veces le cuesta ser generoso con los demás y le cuesta hacer favores de forma altruista.

"_Lo haré, porque soy awesomamente generoso."_

"_Gracias, sabía que podía confiar en ti, Prusia."_

"_Pero a cambio quiero que me des tu capital: Viena."_

"_Lo sabía. Olvídalo, prefiero pedirle el favor a Alemania o a Hungría."_

"_No, espera Austria. Em… esto me va acostar… pero… si me das otra cosa a cambio..."_

"_¿Qué cosa?"_

"_Tú sabrás, señorito."_

**X**

Son persistentes. No aceptan un _no _por respuesta y nunca se van con las manos vacías.

"_¡Vamos señorito!"_

"_Ya te lo dije obaka-san, no insistas."_

"_Lo siento. Pero el grandioso yo, necesita de tus servicios. Keseseseses."_

"_No insistas. Un NO es un NO."_

_De repente, Gilbert soltó una risilla__―__ "No acepto un NO por respuesta."_

**X**

Exigentes, sumamente afectuosos, pero no les gusta que les lleven la contraria.

_Sencillamente, Roderich se dejó llevar por los labios del prusiano, al punto de adueñarse de la apasionada situación._

_Prusia pensó: "Este tipo… No lo dejaré. El grandioso yo es quien domina."__ ―para tener más posesión, introdujo la lengua. _

_Austria hizo lo mismo. _

_Prusia bajo su mano al trasero del chico. Este no se daba por vencido, y decidido, fue desabrochando el pantalón del prusiano. ¡Wow! Se llevó una gran sorpresa._

_Y pensó: "Muy bien, vamos a jugar." ―y por ultimo lo llevó a la cama. Por algo se autodomina 'El Grandioso Yo'._

**X**

A veces les cuestan las relaciones con el sexo opuesto.

"_Oye Prusia ¿no haz sentido algo raro en el pecho?"__ ―preguntó la pequeña Hungría._

"_¿Algo raro? ¿Cómo qué?"_

"_Como que crecen. Y me han crecido un poco. Me imagino que músculos por tantas batallas."_

_Prusia se horrorizó y de paso se enrojeció. ¿Aún no lo sabía?_

"_Hungría… estás seguro que… tienes… am… eso..."_

"_¿Uh? ¡Hombre, claro que tengo! Si no, no sería hombre."_

"_No, no. Es que las chicas tienen pero es más chico."_

"_¿Y qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?" ―no lo comprendía―. "Oh, me tengo que ir, otro día hablamos. ¡Adiós!" ―y se fue._

"… _¡Por qué cuesta tanto decirle que es una chica!"_

**X**

Son individualistas. Les encanta estar solo.

"_¿Adonde vas Prusia?" __―le preguntó Austria._

"_Voy a salir, me divertiré solo. ¡Es tan awesome estar solo!"_

"_Obaka-san. Si vas solo, no lleves a Gilbird."_

"_¿Uh? Gilbird está bien conmigo, a él también le agrada estar solo. ¡Deberías intentarlo! ¡Es awesome!"_

"_No estoy tan mal como tú."_

**X**

Son fieles, leales, aunque no lo parezcan.

"_¡Por supuesto Ita-chan!"__ ―Gilbert hablaba a gusto por teléfono, hasta sonreía._

_No muy lejos, específicamente desde la cocina, lo miraba el austriaco._

"_¡Saluda a West de mi parte! ¡Adiós!" ―colgó―. "Ita-chan es tan lindo." ―enseguida notó al austriaco―. "¿Qué, pasa algo? Oye… ¡Ya entendí! Estás celoso~." ―se burló con tono cantarín._

"_Claro que no. Solo que… no me agrada que estés tan cerca de Italia." ―dijo con indiferencia._

"_Señorito, le soy fiel. Me he tentando varias veces pero me controlo."_

"_No te creo. El estar cerca de Francia se te debe haber pegado el ir repartiendo amor por todo el mundo."_

"_Oye, soy distinto a Francia. El grandioso yo te es fiel, te es leal. Y si quieres comenzar con tus celos, dejemos esto hasta aquí._

"_Te… te creo Prusia."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**[·~·Escorpio·~·]**

Celoso… muy celoso. Ya que su pareja es de él y de nadie más.

"_¡Alemania, Alemania! ¡Es Prusia! ¡Ciao Prusia!" __―Feliciano alzo la mano para saludar._

"_¡Hola Ita-chan, West!" ―el prusiano se iba a cercar mientas sonría de oreja a oreja, sin embargo, Roderich lo agarró de la chaqueta―. "¿Hey, qué pasa?"_

"_Saluda de lejos, no abraces."_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Porque tus brazos son míos."_

**X**

Es muy posesivo cuando se compromete.

"_Y estas con las reglas de nuestra relación."_

"_Estás exagerando. El grandioso yo no puede tener reglas."_

"_Si no quieres reglas, te puedes ir y dejarme solo."_

"_Geez. Bien, bien. Acepto tus reglas."_

"_Y deberás cumplir con dos reglas"__ ―mientras hablaba, Gilbert arqueó una ceja―. "Una: Respeto. Y Dos: Quiero un beso todas las mañanas."_

"_Con la uno tengo dificultades, pero la dos… ¡Ningún problema!"_

**X**

No saben morderse la lengua y pueden ser muy críticos.

"_¡Déjame tranquilo Austria!"_

"_No puedes vestirte de esa manera, ten algo de decencia."_

"_Arg. Me cambiaré."_

"_Pio, pio." __―agregó Gilbird a la conversación sobre la cabeza de Austria, si, de Austria._

_Después de que Prusia hizo caso al austriaco…_

"_¿Y ahora?"_

"_Uhm. Bien. Aunque hay un problema."_

"_¿Ahora qué?" ―dijo fastidiado._

"_La tenida es buena, pero tú eres el problema."_

**X**

No acepta con buen agrado los halagos fáciles y tampoco soporta que la gente le tome el pelo. (xD)

"_Tocas bien el piano."_

_Austria alzó la vista sin dejar de emitir una hermosa melodía.__ ― "¿Qué quieres?"_

"_Nada. Solo mirarte. Me gusta tu lunar, es awesome."_

"_¿Quieres algo no es así? No te daré Viena." ―dejó de tocar el piano. Luego Prusia se levantó y fue donde él._

"_Quiero a Mariazell." ―y lo siguiente fue jalarle el rebelde mechón, y luego… el pobre Austria solo murmuraba: "Obaka-san… detente…"_

**X**

Aunque puedan parecer tranquilos, tienen una agresión y magnetismo interno escondido dentro.

"_Detente."_

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_No es correcto. Es más, estamos en casa de Alemania."_

"_Me gusta tu lunar."_

"_No cambies el tema."_

"_No lo cambio. Eres como un magnetismo, Austria."_

"_No sigas."_

"_Me gusta tu lunar."_

"_Prusia… no sigas."_

"_Es que estas awesomes galletas con chispas de chocolate se parece a tu lindo lunar."_

"_Pio, pio."_

**X**

El acto del amor es un acto espiritual y son capaces de sentir cosas que otros signos nunca logran.

"_De vez en cuando logro posesionarlo, pero siempre gana."__ ―dijo Roderich._

"_¿Enserio?" ―dijo Romano sin interés._

_"¿Cómo eres con España?"_

_"¿Eh?... Él... siempre gana."_

_"¿Y tú Canadá?"_

"_¿Eh, yo?" ―vaciló―. "Am… no… no… solo soy el uke… Ya saben cómo es Francia."_

_Mientras tanto, en otro lugar:_

"_¡¿Estás bromeando?" ―exclamó sorprendido el francés._

"_Es verdad. Solo el grandioso yo, puede llegar a ser eso." ―el prusiano acertaba con la cabeza, tan orgullo de sus actos._

"_¿Algún dato, consejo, truco?" ―preguntó interesado el español._

"_Ni con mon amour Canadá llego a eso. Y le doy de todo, incluso *censurado*."_

"_No quiero escuchar eso, Francia" ―añadió Prusia―. "Es fácil: Dejas que lleve el control, así para que se existe más. Luego tomas el control. Por lo menos eso hago con Austria para que quede satisfecho. Y vaya que costó encontrar su punto G."_

"_Pero eso lo tienen las mujeres." ―corrigió España._

"_¡Ja! Si oyeras los awesomes gemidos el señorito, no dirías lo mismo. Keseseseses."_

**X**

Pueden perder totalmente el genio.

"_¡Prusia~!" __―gritó al ver el desorden en su propia casa―. "¡Ven y ordena todo este desastre!"_

"_Am, no tengo ganas."_

"_¿Eh? No puedo creerlo. Alemania es mucho más ordenado, se supone que son hermanos." ―sobre su cabeza aparecieron palabras 'enojado, enojado, enojado'._

"_Soy ordenado, pero no tengo ganas ahora."_

"_Tienes la sala llena de botellas de cerveza ¡Pasas todo el día bebiendo!"_

"_No exageres."_

"_¡¿Exagerar? ¡Tus cochinadas ensucian mis cosas! ¡Pueden llegar a quebrarse! ¡Mañana te daré clases de modales!"_

"_Sí… Austria, lo que digas." ―hizo caso omiso, yendo a su habitación para seguir durmiendo._

"_¡Prusia, ¿me oyes? ¡Prusia!"_

**X**

Cuando están de mal humor, que es bastante a menudo, es mejor dejarlos solos.

"_¡¿Puedes dejar de gritar un momento?"_

"_¡No, no puedo! ¡Ayer te atreviste llegar en la madrugada pasado a cerveza!"_

"_Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con tema."_

"_¡No me importa! ¡Ya me tienes arto de tu 'grandiosidad'!"_

"_Oye… te pasas. No puedo creer que esto sea porque le tome más atención a mi awesome pollito que a ti."_

"_¡¿Adónde crees que vas? ¡Es de mala educación dejar a las personas hablando solas!"_

_Prusia cogió su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta.__ ― "Iré a dar una vuelta, de paso para que Gilbird no escuche nuestras peleas. Y espero que cuando el grandioso yo llegué, estés más calmado" ―abrió la puerta―. "Dejaré Gilbird con España, para que esta awesome noche cambies de opinión."_

_Continuará…_

**X**

A pesar de su apariencia de tranquilidad y seriedad, es muy apasionado, aunque no lo demuestre.

_Continuación:_

"_¿Ves? Te dije… que… cambiarías… de… opinión__…"__―ambos amantes yacían en pleno acto sexual. Prusia envistiendo, posesionándose del cuerpo del austriaco._

"_Halt den Mund… No te vengas… ah…"_

"_¿El señorito quiere más?"_

"_Sabes que sí."_

"_Eso me gusta."_

**X**

**·**

**·**

**...Cσmραтιbιlιdαd...**

Si bien no existe ninguna contradicción para que ambos puedan tener relaciones muy satisfactorias, puede surgir que debido al temperamento frío de Capricornio, haya ciertas insatisfacciones sexuales en Escorpio.

"_¿Prusia es frío en la cama?" __―Francia estaba ahí como 'Don Amor'. Pues no podía negarse ante la petición de ayuda del austriaco―. "Es raro. Él es muy activo contigo, y muy *censurado*._

"_No es eso. Cuando lo hacemos es satisfactorio pero…"―a Austria le costaba sacar las palabras. Hablar de sexo no era común en él._

"_Comprendo: que sea más cariñoso. Deberías hablar con él, quizás le moleste, pero es lo único que te puedo decir."_

"_Conociendo como es, claro que se va a molestar."_

"_También pueden comprar juguetes sexuales, yo tengo una gran colección."_

"_No gracias. Mejor hablo con él."_

"_Bueno, ustedes se lo pierden."_

**X**

La dificultad de Capricornio de hablar de sus sentimientos, hace que surja del Escorpio su parte recelosa.

"_No sé por dónde comenzar."_

"_Por el principio obaka-san."_

"_¡Eso lo sé! Lo que sucede…__" ―Prusia rara vez se le vía tenso, dudoso. Respiró profundamente―. "Llevamos un buen rato saliendo y… quería decirte que… am…bueno…"_

"_Dilo de una buena vez. En media hora más voy al concierto de música clásica."_

"_Escucha, nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, me cuesta decirlo; tú eres el primero ¿de acuerdo?"_

"_De acuerdo."_

"_El grandioso yo… yo… El grandioso yo le gusta mucho tu lunar, es awesome."_

"_¿De eso se trataba? Bien, nos vemos después."_

"_¡Espera Austria!... Eso no es lo que quiero decir…"_

"_¿No? Habla de una buena vez. Eres Prusia si no me equivoco, y el Prusia que conozco no es de esta manera."__—lo dicho por Austria hizo despertar la mente prusiana de Gilbert._

"_Siento cosas en el estomago cuando te beso. A lo mejor es eso que le llaman amor o qué sé yo."_

"_Asique era eso. Te recomiendo que para la próxima sea más fluido."_

"_¿Próxima? ¿Por qué?"_

"_Porque no te creo."_

"_¡Pero si te lo dije, Austria!"_

"_¿Qué cosa?"_

"_Que… bueno… eso."_

"_Ni siquiera eres capaz de decirlo. No vemos más tarde."_

"_Pio, pio, pio." —le comentó su awesome pollito._

"_También pienso lo mismo" —dijo como si le entendiera a su ave—. "Cuando llegue se lo digo. Por mientras voy a actualizar mi awesome blog."_

**X**

Los Capricornio encandilan a los Escorpio por su fluidez verbal, por su capacidad de aguante y su infinita paciencia.

"_¿Podrías dejar de mirarme por un segundo?"_

"_¿Al aristócrata le incomoda?"_

"_Sí. Intento trabajar en nueva pieza musical."_

"_¿Te desconcentro?"_

"_¿Podrías hacer el favor de mirar a otra parte? El techo por ejemplo."_

"_No. El techo es muy aburrido. Me gusta mirar tu awesome cara."_

"_Obaka-san."_

"_Eres lindo. Deseable. Entre otra cosas que diría Francia."_

**X**

Capricornio tiene un pronto muy malo y si el día no ha ido como esperaba, puede que lo pague con quien menos se lo merece: Escorpio. Este, por su parte, es tan celoso que pondrá en duda si es cierto que Capricornio tiene reuniones de trabajo.

"_¡Maldita sea!" __—maldijo el prusiano._

"_Hey, cuida ese vocabulario."_

"_¡Cierra la boca señorito! ¡Tuvo un día horrible!"_

"_Pero no me tienes que gritar."_

"_¡No quiero oírte! ¡Quiero que me cocines, tengo hambre!"_

"_Ten." —le sirvió el plato de comida._

"_¿Qué esto? ¿Mierda?"_

"_Lo hice con cariño. Si no quieres comer, ve tú."_

"_¡Arg, al diablo con todo el mundo! ¡Tú tienes la culpa!"_

"_¿Eh?"_

"_Hoy me reuní con América, Rusia y West, para hablar si Prusia volverá a existir."_

"_¿Y cómo te fue?"_

"_¡Pésimo! ¡Ese mal nacido de Rusia, me dan ganas de matarlo!" —luego dijo unos par de improperios en alemán._

"_Pero yo no tengo la culpa. Y… ¿estás seguro que es por la reunión?"_

"_¿Por qué más podrías ser?"_

"_No lo sé. Quizás Rusia te hizo __algo__."_

"_¿Algo? ¿Algo como qué?"_

"_No te hagas el que no sabe. Perfectamente Rusia y tú…"_

"_¡No le arruines el día al grandioso yo, con tus celos! ¡Me voy a la casa de Ita-chan, por lo menos estaré más tranquilo!"_

**X**

Les resulta bastante fácil comunicarse, por lo que es importante saber lo que quieren.

"_Dame un beso."_

"_¿Qué? ¿Y eso tan repentino viniendo de un señorito?"_

"_Haz me caso y bésame" __—ordenó. Gilbert actuó con un gesto de 'No tengo otra opción', y lo besó, entrelazando sus lenguas. Hasta que por falta de aire, se detuvieron—. "¿Quieres hacerlo?"_

"_Me sorprende señorito. Y menos mal que preguntas, el grandioso yo se encuentra excitado."_

**X**

Capricornio suele ser bastante solitario y aislarse de la gente, le gusta su vida independiente y pretende lo mismo de su pareja, pero Escorpión no es demasiado hogareño.

"_¿Qué haces acá a fuera? Deberías estar bebiendo con Alemania."_

"_Quiero estar solo. ¡Es más divertido! Deberías hacer lo mismo señorito."_

"_No me gusta."_

"_Te lo recomiendo, la pasaras awesome. Además pasas mucho tiempo en casa."_

"_No paso en casa."_

"_¿A no? Entonces el grandioso yo está ciego."__ —dijo burlón._

"_Obaka-san, vivo en la música."_

"…_es lo mismo. Tienes ese piano en la casa."_

"_No es lo mismo."_

"_Bien… como quieras."_

**X**

Capricornio suele buscar su propio bienestar, y Escorpión necesita que su pareja sea más unida a él.

"_¿Entiendes?"_

"_Uhm, sí. ¿Quieres que el grandioso yo sea más afectuoso, unido a ti?"_

"_Eso mismo."_

"_Pero lo soy. Te beso por todas partes."_

"_Obaka-san. Me gusta que me beses y me acaricies, pero no es suficiente, aunque logras satisfacerme; quiero… no sé como explicártelo."_

"_Ya entendí."_

"_Genial."_

"_Si quieres vamos a buscar los juguetes sexuales que nos ofrece Francia ¿te parece?"_

"_Olvídalo, no tiene caso para que entres en razón."_

**X**

Pese a que Capricornio no es especialmente pasional, el calor de Escorpio le motiva, y de ello resulta una poderosa atracción física.

_Prusia le agarró el trasero a Austria._

"_¡Oye, no hagas eso frente a todos!"_

"_Es que, el grandioso yo no puede resistirse a tu awesome trasero. Es muy blandito y redondito."_

"_Pero no lo hagas aquí."_

"_No me resistí. Keseseseses."_

**X**

En el ámbito sexual Escorpio tiende a dominar la pareja. Capricornio entiende que lo posesivo de Escorpio es realmente un síntoma del amor, ya que Capricornio es más posesivo.

_Roderich besaba con pasión y urgencia al albino. A este le encantaba, pero sentía que el austriaco iba tomando el control._

"_Debe ser por esa cosa que le llaman amor." __—pensó convenciéndose._

_Para desechar su convencimiento, el aristócrata le fue desabrochando la camisa, y luego siguió con el pantalón._

"_Se le está pasando la mano. Que el grandioso yo se encuentre ebrio por culpa de la cerveza, no significa que se aproveche, señorito." —pensó nuevamente. Pues tenía mucha razón. Acto seguido volteó a Austria en la cama, dejándolo abajo._

_Varios minutos después:_

"_¡Prusia, Prusia! ¡Más, más! ¡Agh! ¡No acabes!"_

**·**

**·**

**『****º…F****ιη…º****』**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Quizás lo ultimo se me pasó un poco ^^. Es el primer horóscopo que acabo en un día! Fiesta! ok no... pero que lo acabé en un día es verdad.

_¿Review's?_

_Para que muchos Gilbert's besen y/o violen a Roderich's._

_Bye!_


End file.
